Team Whammy
by 16-Bit Badass
Summary: A bunch of tales of the Whammy boys.  Part 1: Visit from L


Team Whammy

**Not **_**really **_**sure about setting, but it includes Mello meeting L and learning of B, so it's after DN:AN LABB but before the series...So technically is B still in jail?**

**Chapter 1: Visit From L**

Matt opened his eyes happily, a small smile taking to his face.

Today was special.

Today was going to be great.

Today L came to visit.

Matt hopped out of bed, stretched and looked out of the window, and his smile died instantly.

It was raining.

Normally Matt liked the rain, it meant that Mello and the other children would come inside, and he'd have something to do.

But rain this heavy was bad for him. What if L couldn't make it? Then what? What if he never actually got to meet L?

That would suck, most severely.

"Now what?" Matt moaned sadly.

* * *

Mello was already awake, as it _was _midday when Matt was waking up. Whilst his roommate fretted about the rain, Mello was enjoying a late breakfast with the other early birds, including Near.

Said albino was staring at his toast, a blank expression on his face as the many children around them talked about the great L's visit. Would L _really _come to Whammy's House for a day? The rumour had been spread so fast, it wasn't easy to tell who had started it, but Near had quickly followed it to a boy who didn't leave his room until night to get food, and found out this boy had heard Roger and Watari talking about it.

It didn't fill him with the joy everyone else had, Near simply wanted to find L, and talk to him. Nothing special. Most would ask him about his previous jobs and things, but not Near.

Suddenly Matt hurried in the dining room and plopped down next to Near, not actually looking who it was, only noting Mello was across from him.

"Have you seen the weather?" Matt hissed. "It's comin' down in buckets!"

Mello shrugged. Matt stared at him, then saw the toast Near wasn't eating and looked at him.

"Can I have some of that?" He asked thickly.

Near sighed, and shoved the plate to Matt, saying, "Sure, I wasn't going to eat it anyway."

Matt thanked him and stuffed a slice into his mouth, facing Mello again.

"And you, shruggin' like it's nothin'!" He cried, toast bits flying from his lips. "What if he can't make it?"

Matt swallowed the toast and sighed, eyeing the second as Mello's eyes widened in shock.

"You might be on to something!" Near spoke up.

The two boys looked round at him, Matt more in smugness then shock like Mello.

"Yeah, yeah I am aren't I?" Matt smirked happily. "And anyway, didn't someone say we had to _find _L in this place? He could already be here!"

Mello looked at his empty bowl of cornflakes.

"So, we could spend all day looking and miss him?" Near asked, although he was certain this fact was true he asked for Mello's sake.

Matt shrugged.

"Possibly."

"What a load!" Mello hissed, banging a fist on the table.

* * *

Roger shook Watari's hand as he walked in the office.

"Watari! How are you?" He asked brightly.

Watari smiled warmly and said, "Fine, fine. How're the children?"

"They're fine, Mello and Matt have been keeping out of trouble recently." Roger said bitterly.

It was common knowledge that Roger couldn't stand children. Suddenly his expression warmed up and he asked, "Is he here?"

Watari chuckled.

"Yes, he's off looking for somewhere to wait out the day while the children eat." Watari explained.

"Well, luck to them." Roger sighed. "Knowing his skills they might never find him…"

* * *

Matt and Mello were on the top floor, opening every door they could find.

"See, if we go into _every _room in the place," Matt said, narrowing his eyes, "finding L will be a snap."

Mello grinned, opening a door to his left, letting his disappointment show when it was empty, save a lone boy sitting on his bed, staring at the wall.

"…Maybe we should have stuck with Near?" Matt suggested.

Mello spun round and said quickly, "No. If you go with him your on your own!"

Matt chuckled weakly and raised his hands in defence.

"Hey, back up." He cried, still smiling. "I was kidding!"

Mello took a few breaths, then nodded and set off opening more doors. As they reached the end of the hall, some more kids passed them and asked if they found anything back where they came.

"Didn't check." Matt lied. "I was looking out of a window, but good luck."

The kids happily began searching as Mello and Matt chuckled, checking the next floor.

* * *

In a random room, chosen at a whim, the detective L sat, his knees up against his body. He had a cup of warm, sugary, tea before him with a few biscuits with it.

"I wonder…" He muttered, nibbling on his thumbnail. "Who…"

Hearing footsteps outside the door, L slightly straightened as best he could be bothered in this position.

To his slight disappointment, the footsteps moved on.

"Oh? How sad." L said out loud. "That they would overlook something this simple."

* * *

Matt dropped into a chair in the library, and noticed Near watching him through a bookshelf.

"Psst, Mello!" Matt hissed. "I think Near's following us…"

Mello nodded and walked towards the door, turning sharply into the shelves.

Matt waited, and waited…And waited. Then he heard Near cry out a little and Mello stepped out from behind the shelf, holding Near by his collar.

"What're you spyin' on us for?" Matt asked angrily.

"I assumed your deductive skills would be usefull so I utilized them in my own way." Near droned, not at all phased by their anger.

"You takin' the mick?" Mello asked, unsure of what to make of his answer.

"You tell me."

Mello shook Near slightly, and said, "I oughta punch you."

"Go on then." Near blinked. "Nobody stopping you. I won't go tell. Enjoy. Take it away…"

Mello didn't move, but Matt remained ready to stop him if he did.

"But you won't, because all that would prove is you have no self control." Near added, and pulled free. "I'll go now, if that's alright with you two?"

Matt watched him go, and said, "I'm followin' him."

Mello grunted.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go chill." He pushed past Near on his way out of the library.

Matt sighed, trotted over to Near and fell into step with him.

"C'mon then." Matt said, pulling his goggles over his eyes. "Let's find us an L!"

* * *

L sipped the tea, looked at the cup and tilted his head.

"Twenty nine cubes?" He muttered. "Hmm…"

Reaching to pick up another from the small tray he had managed to fit in the small room, L froze when he heard the door opening.

"Stupid…Matt…Near!" A voice grumbled. "Always..makin'..me…Idiot."

L looked up at the Mello, as the young boy ignored L and dropped onto a box in the broom cupboard and fumed in silence.

"Hello." L said, waving slightly.

"Look, if you don't mind." Mello looked at him, clearly not knowing who it was. "I'd rather be alone."

L raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? I assumed you were included in the search for me along with the other children." L asked Mello. "Never mind."

Mello gagged slightly and looked at L.

"N-No way?" He stuttered. "Your…Y-Your L?"

L nodded pointedly.

"Yes. There's a ninety nine percent chance that I am L." L gave Mello a small smile. "But I could also be a figment of your imagination."

Mello chuckled, still feeling faint.

"My imagination is never that precise." Mello admitted.

"You might like to work on that." L advised. "So, as I've been told you'd all like to ask me something?"

Mello nodded shyly.

"Well, ask away." L said brightly, popping the last sugar cube in the tea.

"…Tell me about some of your jobs." Mello asked.

L went quiet, staring into his cup, then said, "Alright, I think that's a suitable enough question."

Mello beamed and trembled with excitement.

"I think I'll begin with The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases."

* * *

Matt collapsed onto his back. Him and Near had searched high and low all day, and found not a single trace of L, or anything.

"I guess we failed." Matt stated.

Near shrugged.

"I'm sure somebody found him, and they'll blab about it at breakfast tomorrow." Near replied, not really that interested.

"Yeah…Wonder what Mello did today…" Matt stared off into space.

"We should go back inside…" Near made for the door back inside and Matt followed, a little down.

* * *

Matt sat down for breakfast, late as usual, and listened out for any talk about L.

"Don't bother." Near said, munching on some cereal. "Nobody found him."

Mello shifted slightly at that.

"Mello? You okay?" Matt asked, clicking his fingers.

Mello nodded, staring off into space. He had a dreamy, faraway look in his eyes that crept Matt out.

"You…er…sure?" Matt asked again.

"Yes!" Mello snapped. "Shut up!"

Matt whistled, a small smile growing on his lips, and said, "Hey, the rain cleared, wanna go climb a tree outside or something?"

Mello grinned.

"Oh hell yeah!"

The two of them hopped up and left the dining room. Near watched Mello leave, thinking.

"Hmm… Maybe L didn't even visit at all…" Near mused. "That would be quite amusing…"

**Well? How was it?**


End file.
